Destroyed
by eien-no-starlight
Summary: Yaten hasn't been acting herself. She's been breaking things, Forgetting things, and jumping into more fits than usual! SeiyaYaten pairing later on. Please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note: This fic is going to be a Yaten/Seiya story. It may not sound like it at first, but eventually it will become one. So please review. ^_^ Oh and another note Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are girls in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yaten wake up!" Seiya yelled, banging on Yaten's door.  
  
'Why can't she ever leave me alone? Oh, well might as well get up anyway.' "Seiya, what are you doing up this early?"  
  
"This early? Look at the clock sweetheart, it's 2:00 in the afternoon!"  
  
"Nani!? How could I have slept that long!?"  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow. " We had a big party last night. It lasted until, like 2:30 in the morning."  
  
"We did? I don't remember any party." Now Seiya had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Yaten are you doing drugs? Your eyes look kind of bloodshot."  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes. "Yeah Seiya, I'm doing drugs. You want any."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Get dressed."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Fine, but don't take 5 hours, AGAIN."  
  
"Get out Seiya!"  
  
"Ok, ok. No need to yell."  
  
"Oh look, the queen is done." Seiya said as Yaten walked in.  
  
"Seiya shut up! Taiki get me some food!"  
  
"Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. What's up with you?" Taiki asked.  
  
Yaten sighed. "Just get me some food."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Yaten whats wrong with you? Have you been taking anything?"  
  
"Shut up Taiki! You and Seiya both! Why do you think I'm doing drugs?" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Yaten, listen, it's ok for me and Seiya to worry about you. For the past few days you have been forgeting everything, breaking things, and jumping into more fits than usual." Taiki explained.  
  
"I have not been doing those things!" Yaten screamed as she took Seiya's glass and threw it at her. Fortunetly Seiya dodged it before it hit her.  
  
"Really?" Seiya asked, looking at the shattered glass on the floor.  
  
"Really." Yaten replied as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Taiki shook her head. "We better keep an eye on her. I know something is wrong."  
  
Seiya shrugged. "It's probably just a phase. She does these things."  
  
"She throws glasses at you?"  
  
"Well, not that, but, well, um. Ok maybe something is wrong with her, but she'll get over it." Just then they heard Yaten scream. Seiya sighed. "She must have forgotten how to shave her legs."  
  
"Iie, I think she forgot we came to Earth." As soon as Taiki said that Yaten burst through the kitchen door.  
  
"What's going on? Why are we here? Who's idea was this? When did we come here? ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Calm down Koukou-"  
  
"My name is Yaten NOT Koukou!" Yaten cut in.  
  
"Ok. Calm down YATEN." Seiya stopped to see if she approved. Hearing nothing Seiya continued. "Ok coming to Earth was my idea. We are here because I missed Odango and the others. Well, minus the outers, but that doesn't really matter. And last we came here yesterday, That's why we had the big party, and we plan to stay a month or two."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday, and hai, we do have school tomorrow. Hope you didn't forget to do your homework, I did mine."  
  
"We had homework?!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"You did your homework?" Taiki asked, shosked.  
  
"Hai, Yaten we have homework and hai Taiki, I did my homework, suprisingly." Seiya said.  
  
"Could I copy-" Yaten started.  
  
"Iie Yaten, you can't copy my homework. It's your own fault you forgot. And as the teachers say," Seiya struck a Haruna-sensei pose, " 'You had the whole weekend to finish this! There is absolutly, positivly no excuse for not having it!'"  
  
"Funny Seiya, now give me your homework."  
  
"Iie, you should have done it. I'm not giving you all my hard work to copy."  
  
"Seiya give me your fucking homework!" Yaten yelled as she grabbed Seiya's shirt.  
  
"Calm down. I-" Seiya stopped as Yaten's hand tightened around her neck.  
  
"Yaten stop it!" Taiki screamed as she tried to pry Yaten's hand off of Seiya's throat. Eventually she got Yaten's hand off. Seiya bent over choking uncontrollably. Taiki went over to Seiya and rubbed her back. Yaten saw marks on Seiya's throat.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Seiya I-"  
  
Taiki stopped her from going near Seiya. "Yaten, just go to your room and try to calm down. Take your drugs or brake things I don't care, just go away right now."  
  
"But Taiki, I-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Taiki-"  
  
"Yaten , here." Taiki took a few papers off the table. "This is the homework, you can copy mine." Yaten sighed as she walked to her room. Taiki studied her walking away. 'I know somethings wrong, but what is it"  
  
"Do your homework! Do your homework!" Yaten sighed. "I don't want to do this gay stuff." She sat down at her desk and took out a piece of paper. She started drawing a picture of her, Seiya, and Taiki. After about an hour of drawing, Yaten looked down at her paper, she hadn't really paid attention to what she was drawing. The picture showed her holding a sword over Taiki's body and Seiya crying for her to stop. Yaten gasped. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Yaten dinner!" Taiki called.  
  
Yaten sighed. "Coming. I'm coming." Yaten walked into the kitchen, she winced at the look Seiya gave her. 'Great, she hates me now, even more than before.'  
  
"Yaten. Yaten!" Taiki shook Yaten. "Yaten!" Seiya went up to Yaten and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Yaten asked, rubbing her red cheek.  
  
"Yaten you have been staring at your food for then minutes." Taiki told her. "It it's about what happened to Seiya before, don't worry, she's ok now."  
  
Yaten looked up. "So, your not mad at me Seiya?"  
  
"Iie, I'm still furious with you! You tried to kill me! Why would I forgive you?"  
  
"I don't know." Yaten said quietly. "Excuse me." Yaten got up and walked away.  
  
"Your excused!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"Seiya don't be so hard on her. Something pains her." Taiki said.  
  
"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"I know, but did you just see the look in her eyes?"  
  
"Yeah. Murder!"  
  
"Iie, Seiya listen to me-"  
  
Seiya put her hands over her ears. "Iie! She tried to kill me! She's a selfish, ignorant, rude, obnoxious, bratty, bitch!"  
  
"Seiya your afraid to know the truth!"  
  
"There is no truth! She trid to kill me! If you don't remember-"  
  
"I remember quite perfectly!" Taiki cut in.  
  
"Good I'm glad you remember. I hope you remember me because I might not be here in the morning! Good night!"  
  
"Wait." Taiki said as she stepped in front of Seiya. "Why do you think that you might not be living in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, because Yaten sleeps in the room next to me and she might try killing me again." Seiya said as she stepped around Taiki.  
  
"Well, so you can have a few more hours to live, could you help me clean the kitchen?"  
  
"Iie, I'm tired. Do it yourself." Seiya walked to her room.  
  
Taiki sighed. "As usual I get stuck doing evrything." 


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note: Minor cursing! Also the Starlights will be turning into guys when they go to school. This story probably won't be very long. Keep up the reviews! ^. ^ P. S. The names in this story that Haruna-sensei calls out are just some words I found in my Japanese dictionary.  
  
"Yaten wake up." Taiki said gently, as he shook Yaten. "Oh and don't forget to change into a guy."  
  
"Is it morning?" Yaten asked, rubbing her eyes. "Why do I have to change into a guy?"  
  
"Well, just change into a guy, because I would like to keep my good grade reputation. I know it's strange. Yeah, and it's time for school. I'm done already and now I have to go wake Seiya." Taiki told her. "Oh and Yaten, I'm sorry you had to cry yourself to sleep last night."  
  
"Nani? How do you figure that?"  
  
"Your pillows wet." Taiki replied.  
  
"So, I probably was drooling."  
  
Taiki shook his head and walked down the hall. Yaten heard her scream for Seiya to wake up. After about an hour of getting ready, plus another half-hour of trying to get Seiya up, they all shuffled downstairs, ate a quick breakfast, and were out the door.  
  
"Good morning class!" Haruna-sensei greeted them as she came in. "I hope you all did your homework." There was a loud groan from Usagi, who obviously didn't do her homework. Haruna-sensei ignored her and continued. "Just pass it up to the front of your row. I want to see who did it and who didn't." The class shuffled around and got their homework out.  
  
Taiki looked over at Yaten, who didn't get any paper out. 'I thought I told him to copy mine.' Thought Taiki. Then she got wide-eyed. 'Oh no! I forgot to take my homework back!'  
  
"Lets see…" Haruna-sensei muttered, looking through the papers. "Takara didn't do her. Keiko didn't do his. Neither did Mainasu, Higure, or Iraira. Or…" She scanned threw some more papers. "Seiya you finally got some homework in. Usagi you didn't, as usual. Neither did Yaten or Taiki. Taiki I'll excuse you because it's your first time, although I don't know why you don't have it. I'll expect it tomorrow. And Yaten I don't get it. If Seiya did his, why didn't you do yours? You all live in the same house! You could have at least copied him if you were going to be lazy. Same goes for you Taiki."  
  
"I have better things to do than homework. That-" Yaten started.  
  
"Like what?" Haruna-sensei cut in.  
  
"Um, like draw. Homework helps with nothing. It's just another thing for you bitchy teachers to give us. You just think, 'hmm, how should I be a bitch today?' There is no point to homework and I don't see why we have to do it. Homework is something that makes your brain hurt. How Taiki can stand it, I don't know. But I think homework should be optional!"  
  
"Great speech." Haruna-sensei said as she clapped. "Are you done?"  
  
"Hai, but I could go on forever."  
  
"Well, now that you are finished, you can go to the office."  
  
"Iie! You don't tell anyone else to go to the office when they don't do their homework! You never send Usagi to the office!"  
  
"Don't tell me no! The reason I'm sending you to the office is because you back talked me and used foul language! Usagi doesn't do that! No go young man!"  
  
"Fuck you! I'm staying right here!" Yaten said as he crossed his arms and sat down.  
  
"Seiya!" Haruna-sensei shouted.  
  
Seiya jumped at the sound of his name. "Nani?"  
  
"Go take Yaten to the office."  
  
"Um, sure." Seiya got up and walked over to Yaten's desk. "C'mon."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Seiya sighed and grabbed Yaten's arm. "Let's go."  
  
"Iie! I'm staying here!" Yaten grabbed Seiya's arm and tried to get him to let go of his arm. They both fought like that for a good ten minutes.  
  
"Seiya-" Haruna-sensei started, but she was cut off by the bell. Seiya looked up in surprise and Yaten quickly pushed Seiya hand off of his arm. He grabbed his books and quickly ran out of the class. Seiya sighed as he, Taiki, and the inners (minus Rei) Walked out of the classroom. They found Yaten standing in the hall.  
  
"Um, I kind of forgot what we have next." Yaten told them.  
  
"We have your favorite subject! Gym!" Seiya said.  
  
"Great! I can't wait!" Yaten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well let's go!" Seiya said as he linked arms with Yaten and the others, then sped off towards the gym.  
  
Yaten stopped as the got into the gym, he bent over breathing heavy. "Seiya… you know… I hate running!"  
  
Seiya smirked. "Exactly why I did it!"  
  
"Class! Class! Settle down!" The gym teacher told a few girls doing cheers. "Today we are having a fitness day. You will go to different stations, do the activity, and move on to the next station. Understand?"  
  
"Hai!" The whole class yelled.  
  
"Good, now let me pair you up." He scrolled threw his list. Yaten moved a little closer to Seiya. "Ok. Usagi and Minako, Taiki and Makoto, Ami and Takara." He continued to rattle off names. "And last Seiya and Yaten, since Yaten you did seem to scoot a little closer to him before we started. Anything going on thee, hmm?" He chuckled.  
  
Yaten's face turned a bright red. 'Shit, that guy catches everything." Yaten looked up at Seiya out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Seiya smiled. "Is this true Yaten?" Yaten gave Seiya the finger and started walking to the first station.  
  
"Oh, look Yaten. Our first station is wall climbing. Would you like to go first?"  
  
"No thank you! You can go first."  
  
Seiya jumped up on the wall, climbed up to the top perfectly, and climbed down perfectly. "Next."  
  
Yaten got on the wall and took about ten minutes to climb up it. Then coming down he lost his footing and fell.  
  
"I'll catch you!" Seiya called, but right when Yaten was above his arms, he moved them and sent him crashing to the ground. "Oops, gomen nasai. Butter fingers!"  
  
"Yeah right." Yaten muttered.  
  
Their next station was rope climbing. Once again Seiya went up and down easily. Unfortunately for Yaten, coming down wasn't so graceful. He ended up sliding down the rope and getting a rope burn. Then he jumped off the rest of the way and landed on Seiya's foot. Who pushed Yaten off and once again Yaten ended up falling on the ground. Only this time he scraped his knee.  
  
"Thanks a lot Seiya!"  
  
Seiya winked. "Anytime."  
  
After about an hour and a half of falling down and scrapping knees, they made it to the last station. Unfortunately for Yaten, this was running. They had to run around a two-mile track.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Seiya asked, as he breezed past Yaten. Yaten tried to catch up to Seiya, but when they turned around the circle Yaten's foot got tangled in Seiya's and they BOTH fell this time.  
  
"I really HATE this class!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"What was that for? If you wanted me to slow down I would have. You didn't have to trip me." Seiya told him.  
  
"I didn't trip you! I fell over your leg!"  
  
"Yaten look!" Seiya said pointing to the lines on the track. "Those lines are for you to stay in while running, so you don't run into the other runners and trip them!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't stick your leg out while running!"  
  
"I didn't stick my leg out!" Seiya yelled as loud as he could making all the other runners on the track stop and watch the fight. Then he sent a punch flying right into Yaten's face. Surprised on the sudden impact on him, Yaten fell to the ground. Enraged he jumped up and knocked Seiya off his feet. The two of them began shuffling all over the place. Kicking and punching each other. Their gym teacher finally looked up.  
  
"Break it up! Break it up!" He shouted pulling them off each other. "Is this why you wanted to go with him Yaten? To fight with him or to get on top of him? Go to the office, both of you!" He looked at them, them added. "Go to the nurses office and get cleaned off first."  
  
After about an hour in the nurses' office, plus another hour of the principal yelling at them, they went out to the car where Taiki, already female, was waiting for them. Seiya and Yaten quickly changed back too.  
  
"I want to take a shower and go to sleep." Yaten said as she dropped in the back of the car.  
  
"You and me both." Seiya agreed.  
  
Taiki nodded and drove home. Shaking her head every so often. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
"School is just too much." Yaten sighed as they walked through the door to their apartment.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side. Your birthday is coming up soon." Taiki reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it. So what are you getting me?"  
  
"We can't tell you! It's supposed to be a surprise! And anyway if Taiki told you what she got you, you would probably get scared away." Seiya joked.  
  
"Just as long as she didn't get me any poetry junk." Yaten started. "Well, I have an idea. So I don't get scared away by your presents, I'll just tell you what I want. Ok, I want a new camera, film for it, new paints, I need some more paint brushes, a few canvases, drawing paper, a new sketch book, clothes, makeup, and…oh yeah I need a new bathing suit. A bikini would be preferred. Oh and don't by me junkie makeup or clothes from like, Salvation Army or Goodwill. Okay? Good!"  
  
"Hey no one said we were going to buy you ALL those things. That's way to much." Seiya said, then added, "Anyway I already got you a present."  
  
"So did I." Taiki put in.  
  
"Oh. Are they things I will like?"  
  
"I hope so, or we just wasted our money!" Seiya laughed.  
  
"I think you'll like my present. It looks like it would be really comfy. I thought they were adorable!" Taiki said proudly.  
  
"Adorable. Did you get my a stuffed animal?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Oh, please say you didn't get me those little matching kindergartner clothes, with the matching socks that have little ruffles on them!"  
  
"Iie, but your close."  
  
"Oh, so it's clothes!"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"I love you Taiki! I can't wait to see them!" Yaten turned to Seiya. "Now for you. Did you get me-"  
  
Seiya held up her hand. "No way. I'm not giving you any hints."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"That's not fair!" Yaten pouted. "Taiki let me guess!"  
  
"Good for Taiki."  
  
"Please Seiya!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Yaten got a confused look on her face. "Hey! Seiya you know what I mean!"  
  
"There's no need to get all bitchy. You'll get your present soon."  
  
Yaten sighed. "Fine. I'll wait."  
  
"Oh and we invited the inners and outers. We wanted to have a party for you, but we didn't want to make it a surprise party because it you probably would kill us when you see them. So we figured we would tell you instead."  
  
"Nani!? I don't want them to come! It's MY party-"  
  
"And you can cry if you want to." Seiya cut in.  
  
"Stop Seiya!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Forget it! Just forget it!"  
  
"Like you always do."  
  
"I do NOT forget things!" Yaten screamed, glaring at Seiya.  
  
Seiya shook her head. "Taiki doesn't she forget like EVERYTHING."  
  
"Seiya stop. She doesn't forget EVERYTHING, just some things." Taiki turned to Yaten. "But, just little things so it's alright."  
  
"No, it's not alright. It's horrible. I do forget everything." Yaten whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She quickly whipped them away before Seiya and Taiki noticed them.  
  
"Yaten it's ok." Taiki soothed her.  
  
"No! This forgetting stuff puts me through hell! I didn't remember we came to Earth, I didn't remember what my school schedule was, I didn't remember my own birthday, and now I don't remember why I'm saying all this stupid stuff to people who don't even care!"  
  
"Yaten, we do care. I care, Seiya cares, and Kakyuu cares. A lot of people care." Taiki said.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten. We've been extremely worried about you lately. Are you ok?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you!" Yaten yelled as she got up from the table and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
"That really didn't go well." Taiki sighed.  
  
Seiya nodded. "I wish we knew what was wrong. Then maybe we could be more of a help."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten flopped down on her bed. 'What's wrong with me?' She sighed as she turned over and stared up at the ceiling. "It's stupid Seiya. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with SEIYA!?"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Taiki and Seiya's heads shot up. "I think she called your name." Taiki said, as Seiya said, at the exact same time. "I think she called my name." Seiya and Taiki both giggled at that.  
  
"I'll go up and see what she wants." Seiya said as she stood up.  
  
Taiki watched Seiya walk upstairs. "Hmm, I wonder it Yaten and…nah…well, maybe." Taiki murmured.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Seiya knocked on Yaten's door softly. "Yaten, can I come in?"  
  
"Iie." Came a muffled voice.  
  
"But didn't you call me?"  
  
"Iie. Go away."  
  
Seiya sighed. She twisted the doorknob; it was unlocked, so she let herself in. To her surprise she found Yaten lying on her bed, with her face in her pillow, and her shoulders shaking. "Yaten, are you alright?" Seiya asked as worry clouded her eyes. It took a lot to make Yaten cry. So this must be serious.  
  
"Seiya leave me alone. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. You're crying." Seiya said as she gently lifted Yaten's head up off the pillow. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can help you."  
  
"No Seiya. For this, you can't help me. The only thing that can help me is death."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened with shock. "W-what do you mean Yaten? Are you…are you going to commit suicide?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"No Yaten! Please tell me what's wrong! I know that I could help you! Please!"  
  
"Seiya I told you, no one can help me. Especially not you."  
  
"Why? Just tell me why? I don't want you to kill yourself." Seiya said to her. Suddenly Seiya started crying tears came pouring out of her eyes. "Please, please don't. Please."  
  
"Why do you care so much Seiya? It's not like anyone will miss me."  
  
"Yes! A lot of people will miss you!"  
  
"Like who? I doubt you and Taiki would. Maybe for a few months yeah, but then you would forget about me. It's just a game you two play. You pretend to care about me so it looks good on your part."  
  
"No Yaten! That's not true! Taiki and I really, really care about you. It's not a game. We both love you to death!"  
  
"Well maybe Taiki does, but it's hard to believe that with you Seiya."  
  
"But, I, uh, Yaten I really don't want you to die. I know I don't act it, but I really do love you."  
  
"As sister like or…" Yaten trailed off.  
  
"Of course as sister like. We have been together our whole life practically. Even though we don't really get along to well, that doesn't mean I don't love you."  
  
"Get out Seiya."  
  
"Nani? What did I say? I'm sorry Yaten."  
  
"It's everything you said. Just please get out."  
  
"Alright." Seiya said as she turned to walk out. "But Yaten if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I won't leave you or abandon you. Even though I know you don't believe me, I do love and care for you. I do."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Yaten nodded her head as Seiya walked out. "Sorry Seiya, I wish I should believe you."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

*** Authors Note: Sorry again that it took me long to update! I'll try my hardest to update my stories everyday! ^.^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I know it's in here somewhere." Seiya whispered to herself. She was looking through all of Yaten's draws, her closet, he clothes; anything you could think of to put stuff in, Seiya was looking through. Hoping that she wouldn't find anything, her search was coming out quite well. She had been in Yaten's room since 5 in the morning and now it was nearly 6. Now, unfortunately she spotted something shiny in the back of Yaten's desk draw. Seiya grabbed for it. A sudden movement from Yaten made Seiya jump and drop the razor. She turned slowly and saw Yaten glaring at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yaten asked harshly.  
  
"Um… I… was, I was coming in here to wake you up!" Seiya quickly turned into a guy. "You don't want to be late for school!" Seiya ran out of the room with the razor left on the floor.  
  
Yaten sighed and looked over at the floor where the razor was dropped. "I'll have to hide that better next time." She murmured. Then she quickly changed into a guy and put the razor in her pocket.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Did you find anything?" Taiki asked as Seiya walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hai, unfortunately I did."  
  
"What was it? Let me see it."  
  
"It was a razor blade, but as soon as I got it she woke up and I dropped it."  
  
"Butter fingers, right?"  
  
"Hai, but now that I know where she puts it, it should be no problem."  
  
Taiki sighed. 'If only it was that easy.' "Yeah, but unfortunately she saw what you were looking for, so she'll definitely hid it somewhere else."  
  
"God dammit! I wish we knew what was wrong with her!"  
  
"Nothings wrong with me Seiya. I'm fine, don't worry yourselves over it." Yaten said stepping in the room. "Now like you said Seiya, we don't want to be late for school."  
  
"Iie, who cares if were late today." Taiki pushed Yaten down into a chair. "We have to talk." Taiki sat down in the seat across from Yaten, while Seiya put his hands on Yaten's shoulders so he couldn't get up.  
  
"Guys… were… going… to …be… late." Yaten said as he struggled under Seiya's arms to get up.  
  
Seiya kept his hands steady on Yaten's shoulder though. It's no use Yaten. I'm a lot bigger and stronger than you."  
  
Yaten glared at Seiya and still struggled to get up. "Itai!" Yaten yelled in pain as something sliced across his leg.  
  
"Let go Seiya." Taiki instructed him as they both bent down near Yaten.  
  
"Yaten, let go of your leg." Seiya took Yaten's hand and tried to remove it from his leg.  
  
"Forget it Seiya, I'm fine." Yaten stood up, but Seiya grabbed him back down. "Seiya please let go."  
  
"Iie. Yaten I'm trying to help you. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Seiya gently took Yaten's hand off of his leg and saw blood. "Taiki get me a rag. Yaten you're going to have to take your pants off." Yaten looked at Seiya a little uneasily and then at his pants. "I could cut them instead if you like, but do you have another pair of pants?" Yaten hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Taiki get me a pair of scissors too!"  
  
Taiki quickly grabbed some scissors and a wet rag. "Here you go Seiya."  
  
Seiya quickly cut off about ¾ or Yaten's pants. "Woah! That doesn't look so good. What sliced you? It went in pretty deep." Seiya asked as he cleaned Yaten's cut.  
  
Yaten stared down at his leg. 'I know what cut me, but should-' "I don't know."  
  
"Hmm." Seiya looked thoughtfully at Yaten's leg. "It looks like a razor…" Seiya reached down into Yaten's pocket and pulled out a razor. He looked up at Yaten.  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya and then at Taiki. "You guys I-"  
  
"Yaten do you realize how dangerous this is? Why do you want to kill yourself?" Taiki questioned.  
  
"I don't, well I, uh…" Yaten fumbled for an answer. Suddenly he grabbed a dish and hurled it across the room, shattering it into pieces. "Stop invading my life! Leave me alone!" He then stormed up to his room.  
  
Seiya sighed. "I hate it when he does that."  
  
"Well since we're already way late for school we might as well stay home." Taiki glanced at the clock on the wall. "Why don't we go and grab some burgers?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten looked down the hall. 'Good, they must have gone out.' He looked himself over and quickly changed back into her female form. If your not going out today, what's the point in staying male, ne? Yaten walked to Seiya's room. "I'll just browse in here." He looked through a few papers on Seiya's desk. His eyes fell upon a note written to Usagi.  
  
Usagi,  
  
I'm sorry it didn't work out for us and that I caused a lot of commotion, but I want you to know that I really did love you. I still love you, much, much, much more than a friend. I wish you would feel the same way, but  
  
The letter stopped there and Yaten assumed Seiya hadn't finished it yet. He stared at it for a while, trying hard not to cry. 'So Seiya… Seiya-" Yaten's vision blurred as he continued to stare at the paper. He quickly wiped his eyes before any tears fell. 'It's not worth crying over. You know he only loves HER. Stop fooling yourself.' Yaten reminded himself. Just then he heard a car door slam. He looked out the window and saw Taiki and Seiya coming through the apartment doors. Yaten quickly ran down the stairs, sat on the couch lazily, and pretended to be flipping through the channels.  
  
"Hey Yaten." Seiya greeted her. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Come help set the table." Taiki told her. Yaten got up and went to help Seiya. He watched Seiya fold the napkins as he got the plates. Taiki stopped taking out the food to watch Yaten, who had been staring at Seiya for several minutes now. "Yaten, are you alright?"  
  
Seiya stopped folding the napkins now and looked at Yaten. "Hey, Yaten, you ok?"  
  
Yaten still stared at Seiya. Suddenly, as if someone snapped their fingers and broke a spell, Yaten blinked a couple times. He gave Seiya and Taiki a confused look. He stepped forward and the plates in his hand slipped and shattered onto the floor. Porcelain went everywhere. Yaten looked up at Seiya and then back down at the floor, unsure of what to do.  
  
Taiki, noticing Yaten was in a bad position, said something. "It's ok Yaten. We have plenty of plates." He got a broom and swept up the broken porcelain. "Seiya go get some more plates." Seiya gave one last glance at Yaten, shook his head, and went off to get plates.  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya's back sadly. He felt Taiki watching him. "Arigatou Taiki." He whispered.  
  
"You're welcome. I can tell when someone is in a bad position. You alright?"  
  
Yaten sighed. "Nope." From the tone of Yaten's voice and the little accident that just happened, Taiki decided not to continue the conversation.  
  
"Well if you need anything Seiya and I are here to help you. Now let's go get some food."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Yaten stared at the ceiling of her room. 'It's all because of her. If she wasn't in the picture I might have a chance.uh, but then there's Kakyuu. How come Seiya falls in love with the people she can't have? People who don't even show her love, but then there's me and she's completely oblivious to the fact that I love her.' Yaten rolled over on her side, letting her hair hang off one side of her bed. 'I wonder if she'll ever see.hmm, I wonder how I ever started having this obsession with her.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A little arrogant 7 year old girl sat on the step of a large palace. Her silver hair was spread around her, done in two neat braids. Her bright green eyes were all glossy and tear-filled. She stared down at the paper in her hands. The colors were all swirled together and the paper was wet from being sprayed with water.  
  
"Stupid Seiya, always ruining everything!" Yaten looked down at the paper again. Half of her wanted to rip it up, but the other half wanted to keep it.  
  
"Yaten."  
  
Yaten's head shot up at the sound of her name. She turned around and looked into the deep blue eyes of the raven-haired child. Seiya. She turned and ignored her.  
  
"Yaten, I'm really sorry about your picture. I didn't know you liked it so much." Yaten still ignored her. Seiya shrugged and dropped a piece of paper next to Yaten. She then walked away.  
  
Yaten watched Seiya's retreating back out of the corner of her eye. When Seiya wasn't in sight anymore, Yaten picked up the piece of paper. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a painting similar to the one she just did. Although Seiya's was sloppier, drier, and a bit strange looking. Yaten laughed.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Yaten laughed to herself. 'Not exactly how I got obsessed with her. It was a good memory though.' She laughed a bit more and leaned over the side of her bed, pulling out a small black box. She just kept stupid stuff in it. Her eyes skimmed over a notebook she had. It was black with silver sparkles on it. Her name was written in tiny gold stars. She had decorated it herself! In it she just wrote stupid stuff that was going on in her life, although she hadn't written in it since her last visit to earth when they were looking for their princess. That had been, like, a year ago! Yaten opened the book and read her first entry.  
  
Journal  
  
Entry: I //Earth  
  
The first day we are on Earth. as males. Seiya said posing as male idols/singers would attract her attention. Our princess.  
  
End of entry  
  
Yaten flipped through another page. 'Ok, that wasn't it.' It must have been hours before Yaten finally turned to a page that lead to some clues!  
  
Journal  
  
Entry: XXII //Earth. still  
  
I swear, Seiya is getting so of task with our mission! I'm sure I have mentioned it before. several times, but still! Today, though, was actually kind of different. he wasn't his happy, cheerful self. He seemed incredibly distant. I saw him talking to Usagi today. He was asking her if he was good enough for her. she said he was more than good enough. but then why does she keep hurting him?! Seiya's too cheerful, funny, outgoing, cute. yeah, well he's just too happy all the time to be upset. I could have killed her for that!  
  
End of entry  
  
Yaten shut her book. 'Hmm, that reminds me. We haven't seen the inners much. Usually Seiya would jump at a chance to see them. er. her.' Yaten hopped off of her bed and out her door.  
  
"Seiya! Taiki!" She waited there a bit for one of them to answer. Yaten went over and knocked on Seiya's door.  
  
A few minutes later Seiya flung open her door. "What?"  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya for a bit. She didn't really want to bring up Usagi, more like; she just wanted to talk with Seiya. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask Taiki." Seiya went to close her door, but Yaten stopped her. "What?"  
  
"Um. we never talk anymore. It's like, ever since we came back and I've been forgetting a lot of things you fear me or something. Sorry if I'm not the easiest person to live with, but."  
  
Seiya looked down at Yaten. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh. that we don't talk much anymore."  
  
"So, you want to talk?"  
  
"Hai, I guess."  
  
"You could have just said that in the first place. Sure, we'll talk but first let's go find something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya settled down on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, some chips, and a bag of pretzels. "Now this, is good food!"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about? If it's about dinner, I don't know what we're having, but I can't wait!"  
  
"Ugh, your such a pig!"  
  
"I know. I think we should order out. What do you think?"  
  
"I think Mexican of Italian."  
  
"Oh. I was leaning more into Chinese."  
  
"Eww! Iie! Do you have any idea of what's in that food?"  
  
"Iie. But as long as I don't know, it's ok."  
  
"Well, lets cross Chinese out of our list. Maybe Japanese?"  
  
"Maybe, but what about the Mexican and Italian?"  
  
"Let's just put a whole bunch of different kinds of foods in a bowl and chose that way."  
  
Seiya shook her head. "You're strange."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. You just are." Yaten shrugged and got out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down 9 names and then folded up the pieces of paper.  
  
"Ok! Give me your popcorn bowl and we'll see which food is the winner!"  
  
"But I'm not done yet."  
  
Yaten put her hands on her hips. "Then finish it! You gobbled everything else down in record time!"  
  
Seiya glared at her and shoved the rest of her popcorn in her mouth. "Haffy?"  
  
"Hai." Yaten took the folded up pieces of paper and put them in the popcorn bowl. "Ok, we have 9 different choices-"  
  
"What are the choices?"  
  
"I'm getting to that." Yaten placed her hand in the bowl. "The choices are; Japanese, Mexican, Fast food-" Yaten put on a look of disgust. "Chinese, Italian, French, Greek, German, or Seafood. And the winner is." Yaten paused for a second. "Seafood!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Your happy about that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ugh. gross! Let's choose again!"  
  
"Iie, that's the winner!"  
  
"Hi guys! Bye guys!" Yaten and Seiya looked up as the saw Taiki run out of the house.  
  
Seiya sat up. "Where's she. I mean he. going?"  
  
Yaten shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Ah, who cares! I'm hungry! Let's go get some seafood! Do you want to eat out or just have it delivered?"  
  
"I can't believe you're still hungry!"  
  
"Well, which one?"  
  
"Eat out?"  
  
"Is that a question or do you want to eat out?"  
  
"Oh, I want to eat out."  
  
"Good, lets go." Seiya grabbed her coat out of the closet.  
  
"Hang on a sec, let me just go fix my hair."  
  
Seiya groaned. "Iie! That will take hours! We're leaving now!" Seiya picked up the keys and shoved Yaten out the door."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your hair looks fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki stood out side Ami's house. 'Ok, I have already scheduled this. I have already told her. Now I have to go through with it. There's nothing to be nervous about.' He knocked on Ami's door. 'Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous.'  
  
"Hi Taiki. How are you?"  
  
Taiki looked up. "Fine thanks. You?"  
  
"I'm fine. So where are we going?"  
  
Taiki held out his arm for Ami. "I figured we could go to this new restaurant. It just opened about two days ago. It's seafood though."  
  
"Seafood sound good." Ami laced her arm through Taiki's and they walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled for the restaurant. It's kind of buried."  
  
Yaten nodded "What's the name of it?"  
  
"Um. I think its Kingyo's Seafood and Sushi Restaurant. something like that."  
  
"Eww! Sushi!"  
  
"You don't have to eat the sushi."  
  
"Well duh! I know that!"  
  
"Ok. Just when we go in, please don't start a scene of make a big deal about it."  
  
"I won't! What makes you think I would do that!"  
  
"Because your you."  
  
"What does that mean? I won't do that!"  
  
"Ok, fine. I was just saying!" Seiya shook her head. "You love to start fights, don't you?"  
  
"I didn't start anything! All I said was that I didn't like sushi!"  
  
Seiya sighed. "Ok, whatever. I don't-"  
  
"Idiot! You just passed it!"  
  
"Huh?" Seiya looked in her rear-view mirror and sure enough, she saw the sign for 'Kingyo's Seafood and Sushi Restaurant' slowly disappearing. "I'm an idiot? You were supposed to tell me when you saw it!"  
  
"If you hadn't zoomed past it like a maniac, maybe I could have!"  
  
Seiya glared at Yaten. "This was your idea to go out and eat! I can easily drive back home and forget it!"  
  
"If you don't want to go, just drop me there! I don't need you to come!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Yaten crossed her arms and looked out the window. 'Damn! I wanted Seiya to come! This was supposed to be part of my plan to get Usagi out of the picture! Oh!! Why does she have to have such an attitude problem? Ugh! Now I'll never get her! It's not fair!'  
  
"You can get out now."  
  
'Maybe she'll reconsider. Maybe she'll come in anyway because she's hungry. Maybe. maybe."  
  
"Hello! You can go now! Out!"  
  
Yaten's head popped up. "Gomen Seiya. I didn't hear you. What did you say?"  
  
"Oh shut up! I said, 'Get out'! You're here!"  
  
"Gosh sorry! I didn't hear you!" Yaten got out and slammed the door.  
  
"What time do I come and get you?"  
  
"Forget it! I'll take a cab!" With that, Yaten turned and walked off.  
  
Seiya shook her head. "Bitch."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Wow! This is a nice place Taiki. Good choice." Ami glanced over at Taiki and saw him blush a bit.  
  
"Thank-you. Shall we go and find a table?" Ami agreed and they soon sat at a table for two. The outside of the restaurant looked like an old fish house, but the inside was beautiful. The walls and the floor were all wooden and very shiny. The tables were round and made out of glass with 2 or 4 wooden chairs around it. The windows were stain glass, the lights were dimly lit, and there was a large fishtank against one wall.  
  
"Excuse me, what would you like to start out with?" A waiter dressed in black pants and a white shirt looked down at Ami and Taiki.  
  
"Can I start with a salad please?" The waiter nodded at Ami and turned to Taiki. Taiki ordered the same thing and he was off. "Taiki, isn't that Yaten?"  
  
Taiki turned around and across the room, sitting by herself, was Yaten. "Yeah, I wonder what she's doing here."  
  
"Do you want to go see?"  
  
"No, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten stared at her water, which she had already been staring at for the past 5 minutes.  
  
Just then a waiter came by and cleared his throat. "Miss, would you like to order now?"  
  
Yaten looked up. "No thank-you. I'm finished."  
  
"But all you ordered was a water."  
  
"I know. I said I was finished!" Yaten snapped. She threw down a ten- dollar bill and left.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
[1 hour later]  
  
"Thank-you so much Taiki. Dinner was wonderful. We should go out again sometime."  
  
Taiki stopped the car in the front of Ami's house and walked her to her door. "Your welcome. I had a nice time too. I'll call you later on this week." Ami nodded her head as Taiki gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."  
  
"See you later Taiki."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Seiya." Taiki walked into their apartment with a happy grin on his face. "What did you do all night?"  
  
"Nothing. Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
"Just happy. I took Ami out to dinner. That new seafood place, do you know where it is?" Seiya nodded and Taiki continued. "Anyway, we had a wonderful time. Oh, we saw Yaten there. She looked a little upset. Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"Nah, she was just being a bitch."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothing, we had a little argument. She'll get over it."  
  
"Alright. I'm crashing in for the night. You should probably wait up for her."  
  
"Fine, but if I fall asleep, that's not my problem."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten thought about calling for a cab, but decided against it. She didn't really want to go home just yet. So instead she just wondered around the streets until she reached the park. It was only around 7:30, so there was a few couples sitting on the benches.  
  
'How disgusting. They're only headed down a long road or heart-ache.' She walked to a bench near the huge fountain in the middle of the park.  
  
[Yaten's P.O.V.]  
  
I have tried so hard to convince myself that Seiya just might like me. Who am I kidding? He barely even notices me. I'm so pathetic! I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped at them quickly. It's no use crying... It won't solve anything.  
  
I looked at my watch. 8:15. I must have sat there longer than I thought. I got up, but still didn't want to go home. I thought of where to go and my first thought was Minako. No, not her. Unfortunately if anyone could help me out of my love problems, why not go to the Love Goddess her self.  
  
It took me about 20 minutes to get to Minako's house, but I really needed to talk to someone. Minako opened the door, looking half shocked half... happy was it? "Sorry if it's late, but I need to talk to you."  
  
"No problem. Come on in." She stepped aside and let me in. "What's up, hun?"  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore! I broke down completely. Telling her the whole story with tears flowing down my cheeks the whole time. "And now I don't know what to do! I know Seiya doesn't love me, but I still want to believe he does. What should I do?" I looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"Oh... a Seiya crisis. I wish I had some answers for you, but this is tough. Have you told Seiya your feelings?"  
  
No, of course not! I... I could never! What would he say? What would he think?" I dug my fingers into Minako's couch, frantically trying to get a hold of myself.  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. Ok, you're not ready to tell him your feelings yet. That's all you had to say."  
  
"Minako, I'll never be able to tell him... he... he doesn't love me!"  
  
"Hey, do you want me to help you or not?" Minako stared into my eyes. I nodded my head. I should hear her out. I mean, it was my idea to come to her for help. "Alright, you don't necessarily have to take my advice, but I strongly suggest that you talk to him. It just might help."  
  
"Ok. I'll try." I know I wasn't going to take her advice, but it was better just to agree with her. It felt good to get all these feelings out. "Thank- you."  
  
"Tell me how it goes."  
  
"I will." I left her house still feeling confused. Should I tell Seiya my feelings...  
  
[End of Yaten's P.O.V.]  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Seiya sat up as he heard the lock jiggle on their apartment door. He rubbed his eyes. "Yaten's home." He muttered.  
  
Yaten walked in and got suprised to see Seiya still up. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"I had to wait for you. Did you have enough to eat? You were out for so long." Seiya's voice was filled with ice.  
  
"Yes, I did. Seiya, can I talk to you? Can we forget that we fought before?"  
  
"Why, what do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk to you... about something..."  
  
"Fine. Spit it. Let me warn you first though, we usually end up fighting when you want to talk and I'm not in the mood to start arguing."  
  
Yaten thought a bit. That was true... maybe this whole thing was just a bad idea. 'Should I tell him?' Yaten glanced over at Seiya, who was yawning loudly. "No, nevermind. Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Seiya looked up as Yaten jumped up from the couch and ran to her room. 'What's the matter with her?'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten quickly scribbled something down on a piece or paper. She squinted through her tear-filled eyes to re-read it. They all would most likely find it tomorrow.  
  
She cautiously walked out of her bedroom. Once she reached the front door, she raced out of the apartment out Minako's place.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
[Yaten's P.O.V.]  
  
Minako pulled open the door quickly at my frantic knocking. "Yaten? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well I..." I wasn't exactly sure why I was at her house. "Thanks, for all of your help... bye." I ran as fast as I could away from Minako's house. Leaving her standing in her doorway, calling my name, and not knowing what was about to happen. I had to get away...  
  
I got to the park and sat down on the bench I had sat down on earlier. I pulled the razor blade from my pocket. Seiya and Taiki had stopped me last time. Not this time... not this time. This love for Seiya was giving me too much pain. 'I will end it all tonight... and no-one will even care... much less notice.' Tears sprung to my eyes again.  
  
I put the blade to my wrist. Only a few centimeters down and the blade would cut into my cold flesh... only a few centimeters...  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
**What do you think.. you like? Finally I updated... sorry if the chapter was a little confusing.. I was up late when I wrote it! One more Chapter to this story everybody.. just one more! Stay with me and please review! Thank you much for all of the reviews so far! 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: The last chapter... thank you all so so so much for staying with me! That makes me very happy when you read and especially when you send reviews! ^.^ I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far! Thanks again!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
[Yaten's P.O.V.]  
  
I put the blade to my wrist. Only a few centimeters down and the blade would cut into my cold flesh... only a few centimeters...  
  
My arm immediately went numb as I cut a deep incision into my wrist. The pain was so intense. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that the pain would soon pass and I would be gone. Did I regret it? No.  
  
I heard someone scream my name. Was I imagining it? My vision blurred a bit and the pain started to settle. I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl running over to me. Minako. Then my world went blank. I was gone... forever.  
  
[End of Yaten's P.O.V.]  
  
Minako screamed her head off when she saw Yaten collapse to the ground. She quickly ran over to her. "Yaten? Yaten?" She shook Yaten hard. Frantically, she looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Rei. She picked up Yaten, who was very light, and ran to Rei's temple. Rei would know what to do. She had to.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Rei flung her door open and looked out at Minako, with full anger in her eyes. However, when she noticed Minako's frightened look and Yaten in her arms, her face softened. "What happened?"  
  
Rei led Minako in and had her lay Yaten down near the fire. "I... Yaten came to... to my house... and she .. loves Seiya.. then... she said good.. goodbye... and I.. I don't know what to do!" She was crying hysterically, that Rei only made out bits and pieces of what she was saying.  
  
"What did Yaten do." Minako kept pointing at her wrists and Rei's eyes got wide. "You don't mean..." Minako nodded. "Well, did you check her pulse? Is she still alive?"  
  
"I was.. I'm scared Rei." Rei held up one of Yaten's wrists and put her hand around it, feeling for a pulse. Faintly, one was there.  
  
"She has a bit of life left. If we get her to-" Yaten moved slightly, causing Minako and Rei to jump. "Yaten?"  
  
"Tell..." Yaten attempted to speak. Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yaten, you have to save your voice." Rei rubbed Yaten's arm, but Yaten shook her head.  
  
"No. No... Seiya, Minako... please tell him. A... note.. I left.. I-" Her body fell lifeless and she couldn't finish her sentence. Rei desperately tried to check for a pulse again or any way of reviving the fallen star. Meanwhile, Minako broke down in tears.  
  
"Hurry, call the others! Seiya, Usagi... everyone!" Minako stumbled over to the phone, but did what Rei had instructed her to do. She called Usagi, Ami, and Makoto over. Now, she had to call Seiya. God, how she hated him! He made Yaten do this. It was his fault. She dialed his number, with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Luckily Taiki picked up the phone.  
  
"Taiki, it's Minako. You and Seiya," She said his name with such disgust. "Need to get here now. Rei's temple. Yaten is hurt." She then hung up, leaving a confused Taiki on the other end.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Seiya, get up." Taiki walked into the room and shook the younger boy. Seiya muttered something that sounded like a 'leave me alone'. "Seiya, it's about Yaten. Something happened to her." Seiya still didn't budge. "Seiya!" Taiki screamed his name and flipped his mattress over, causing Seiya to fall and hit his head. Now he was awake.  
  
"Taiki! What was that for?" Seiya rubbed his head and looked up angrily at his 'comrade'.  
  
"Get up. We are leaving." He grabbed Seiya's shirt and hauled him out the door to Rei's temple.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Rei opened the door and let Taiki and Seiya walk in. Minako glared at Seiya, of course he was the last one to come. He wanted this to happen. "What's going on?" It was Taiki who had popped the question. He was getting a little nervous. Everyone's eyes were all red and went. "Is Yaten okay?"  
  
Usagi broke out into tears, but Rei hushed her up. "Taiki, well it seems that, Yaten has... had been going through a lot of things lately. Things that aren't very good. Did you notice?"  
  
"We noticed something was wrong." He pointed to himself and Seiya when he had said that.  
  
"If you knew something was wrong, you would have protected her!" Minako burst out. Taiki looked at her confused. Seiya looked at her with the same look, which just out-raged her even more. "Don't give me that look Seiya! This was all your fault! It is because of you! You-"  
  
"Minako!" Rei cut in, trying to silence her friend.  
  
"No, Rei! She loved you Seiya! But you couldn't just give her that! Could you?" She didn't even wait for Seiya to respond. "No! You couldn't! Instead you chase after Usagi, who doesn't even like you! She hates you! Yaten loved you and now she is dead! Dead! Because you couldn't give her that one thing! You just couldn't!" Minako finally stopped and broke down into tears.  
  
Tears fell down the side of Taiki's face. "Is... is that true?" Rei nodded her head sadly. Ami came over and hugged Taiki as he broke down into her arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya just stood there. Shocked. How could that have happened? He didn't even know... He turned around quickly and ran out of the little temple. He ran down the stairs, past the park, past the school, and back home to his apartment. He didn't know why he ran there, but he suddenly found himself in Yaten's room. He flicked the light on. Everything was so neat and organized. Her bed was made, her clothes hung up perfectly, and her floor was spotless. His eyes drifted to a note lying on her bed. He sat down and read the note.  
  
Seiya, I'm so sorry we don't feel the same. But now I at least have an understanding of how you feel about Usagi. It's hard loving someone and knowing that they don't love you back. And most likely, never will. You must be a lot stronger than me though. At least you can cope with the fact that you are in a one-sided love. I, unfortunately, can't. Seiya, I am not strong enough. I can't go on, knowing that you don't love me. So, I've decided to leave this place. It never had anything good for me in it. I love you Seiya. So much more than you would ever know. I'm sorry. --Yaten  
  
Seiya's eyes shut as he felt tears slid down his cheek. She really did love him, and he was too blind to see that...  
  
**The End**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I can't believe that it is over! Well, now I can work on some of my other stories! ^.^ Thank you so much for reading. You guys truly are some of the best fans! Thanks again! ^.^ 


End file.
